Mirror
by wwedivaforever95
Summary: When Amy looks in the mirror all she sees is hate and despair can one person help her through that? FEMSLASH


She stood there looking at herself in the mirror with a big frown on her face. She tried to tell herself over and over that she had to do this she had to retire. Every time she said this and tried to convince herself the more she hated the reflection in the mirror. She hated herself for letting her friends, the company her fans get the best of her and for letting go of her dignity and pride to be with a man who she despised now. She tried looking in the mirror one last time to try to find her old self …… but couldn't….. she just couldn't. She picked up a lamp and threw it at the mirror and watched it shatter into a million pieces as she slid to the ground crying . She closed her eyes and could only see the hurt in every one of her fans eyes she saw the eyes of everyone she hurt and all the pain in them. She was scrunched up into a ball on the floor crying her eyes out " what have I become" she thought " Im a monster" she couldn't stand herself any more and got up and headed out the door and headed towards the stairs.

Little did she know some one was watching her. As she made her way up the stairs she finally got up to the roof. She walked across very slowly and when she finally got to the edge she stood there looking down at all the city lights in Philadelphia and people partying way down there. She was just frozen there she couldn't move she knew she wanted to jump she wanted all this dead weight she was carrying to be over and done and all this guilt and pain to just go away and this seemed like the only way. She leaned forward more and closed her eyes. This time she closed her eyes she saw the hardy boys smiling and laughing and her holding the WWE women's title and last but not least she saw herself laughing and goofing around and actually having the thing that she hasn't had in a long time….. fun. She thought all she has to do is make one move and you can be eternally happy forever. With her eyes still closed she took one step forward and then…

" Amy" said a faint voice and then she felt someone with soft hands put the hand on her shoulder and heard a soft whisper " you don't have to do this I know it seems like you have lost everything but I will be there for you I promise". she still couldn't figure out whos voice it was but it was so familiar it was at the tip of her tongue…. " Amy listen to me I know were not the best of friends but I need you to get off right now you have to much of life to live to do this" " No I don't! Every one hates me I don't even deserve to live after everything I'v done! and no one cares about me or loves me anyway so why does it matte…… " I care about you I want you to be safe Amy because…. Iv been afraid to say this and iv been felling this for a long time but … I love you Amy im in Love with you… She didn't know what to say or think so there was silence and then she said " how do I know your not lying to me and your just saying that so you could get me off and be a hero and rant about it so the press could find out and they have to put me in a psych ward! " You can trust me and if I do that to you if I ever hurt you I will through my own self off this very building because I just cant stand to see you hurt any more please you have to believe me please just step back and turn around or ill get up there with you right now." Amy didn't answer so the next thing she knew there was someone in a hoddie next to her right at the edge but she couldn't see the face. They were just standing there for a while when she thought if there willing to go through all of this for me maybe they do love me ….. but as I was thinking this I heard a scream and looked to my side and the person had slipped and was now hanging onto the edge screaming. I leaned down and grabbed the person hand and tried to pull them up but I couldn't do it without there other hand " give me your hand" the person was there like they were contemplating. So she said " look if were going to get off the edge together I need your hand please you saved my life please let me save yours" and with that the other person gave her their hand and she pulled them up. They laid there panting for a little before the other person got up and took Amy hand even though Amy still couldn't see this person face because of their hoddie.

They were back inside the building and on the 14th floor of the 20 floor hotel. They walked into a room and the person told her to sit on the bad while they went in the bathroom. She sat there for a good 20 minutes until the other person walked back in with the hoodie still on. They sat down next to her and turned to her " Im glad your okay" said the mystery person " who are you" asked Amy. The person didn't say anything and simply turned away. Amy had enough of these game and just wanted to figure out who this mystery person was. So with one swift move she pinned the person beneath her and lifted the hood. Saying what she saw surprised her would be the underline statement of the year. As she looked down at her savior she was in awe "Trish" she said quietly. Trish pushed her off of her and got up and sat on the bed as Amy was now too sitting next to her on the bed. " I don't understand Trish I thought you hated me like everyone else" " Amy I never hated you I was just jealous of every single guy you were with and that you would always pay attention to them and not me and that's when I started making fun of you and then things got out of hand and the WWE put us in a fued and I convinced myself that I really did hate you but I realised I could never get over you so I left the WWE. " wow" was all Amy could say " you left the WWE because of me ?

I never knew you felt this way about me ever I mean I just if you wanted my attention all you had to do was come up and talk to me" "but I couldn't just talk to you Amy okay and its not like your bi or anything like me and everytime I slept with someone I couldn't feel good or when I was holding someone's hand and snuggling with them it never felt right because it wasn't with you! Amy I Love You and I cant just stop okay so if you cant……. If you cant love me back then just leave and be happy please for me I cant stand when your sad okay so be happy and have a nice normal life!" Trish finished yelling with tear in her eyes. Amy just sat there stunned while Trish repeated all of this. So she got up and headed towards the door very slowly and looked back at Trish with tears in her eyes and opened the door and closed it.

She stood outside the door for a good 5 minutes thinking about what Trish had done for her and finally comprehending everything she had said. She couldn't deny the one person that actually truly loved her and then it hit her that everything that had happened just meant that they were supposed to be together that why god didn't let me die because of mine and Trish fait. Amy went and started banging on the door Trish opened it with tears still In her eyes " wha….." before she could finish she grabbed her and kissed her. It was one of the most passionate kisses either of them had every had. When they finally decided they needed air Amy said " Trish out of every single person that I have known you're the only one that I think actually loved me for me and actually believed in me and then after all these years I realized the person I needed to love me was in front of me this whole time and I want to be with you because I love you too." Trish then kissed her fiercely and said "you have no idea how long iv waited for you to say that" and closed the hotel door

The next morning Amy woke up to find Trish still sleeping and naked because of their intense and passionate love making last night. She walked over to the bathroom and went inside and closed the door. She hoped in the shower and came out about half an hour later while she was drying off she was brushing her teeth and then put the cold water on and splashed it In her face to see if that all was a dream or was it real. She rubbed the mirror so the fog would go away and when she did she saw a smiling Trish Stratus behind her indicating this was real and when Trish put her arms around her and whispered "I Love You" in her ear she smiled and said " I love you too and kissed her cheek. Then Trish hoped into the shower. Amy just stood their thinking about how retiring might not be so bad and that she liked the woman she was now staring at and all thanks to my Angel Trish Stratus. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror smiling an ear to ear smile.


End file.
